I'm Not That Girl
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Set during HBP. Hermione thinks about Ron and Lavender and how she lost her chance. First song-fic so go easy! Just saw Wicked and fell in love with this song. Pretty short but still read and review.


**A/N: I have never seen Wicked until today and fell in love with this song. When I heard it, the first thing that came to mind was Ron and Hermione. Well, actually, at first I thought about the guy I like who's dating a blonde and THEN I thought about Ron and Hermione. Anyway, getting off topic here. Enjoy the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked.**

"You really shouldn't have done it," Hermione said to Harry as they stood in the common room, celebrating from the victory won by Ron.

"I know," Harry replied. "I could have just used a confundus charm," he finished with a smirk, making Hermione remember what she did the day of tryouts. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Harry with a bit of embarrassment.

"That was different. That was tryouts, this was an actual game." Then she looked over to him to see him holding the full vial of Felix Felicis still in the container. "You didn't put it in," she said with realization. "Ron only thought you did." _Brilliant!_ She thought. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw the boy she fell for a long time ago, kiss Lavender Brown.

Hermione's smile vanished without a trace. She never expected this to happen. If anything, she thought she'd be the one kissing him today. She couldn't watch anymore and she left the common room.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat,_

_Heart's leap in a giddy whirl,_

_He could be that boy,_

_But, I'm not that girl._

Hermione found the stairs and sat at the bottom and charmed a few birds around her head as she sat down. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She thought about what might've happened if he kissed her instead but she remembered that that was fantasy and she was in reality.

_Don't dream too far,_

_Don't lose sight of who you are,_

_Don't remember that rush of joy,_

_He could be that boy._

_I'm not that girl._

But reality escaped her thoughts as she thought of the Yule Ball two years ago. And how she wished for a month that Ron would ask her but was far too late. Viktor asked four times and she denied him three of those times hoping that Ron would want to go with her even just as friends. She imagined so many times that a slow song would come up and Ron would ask her to dance and they'd take a walk outside and kiss, but alas this didn't happen. No matter how much she wanted it.

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_To the land of what-might-have-been,_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel,_

_When reality sets back in._

Hermione's tears continued to flow. She wondered why Ron would pick Lavender. Lavender never really showed an interest in him until he went for quidditch. Hermione was there next to him for 6 years. How could he choose her? But maybe that's why he went for quidditch in the first place. To impress her. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb,_

_She who's winsome, she wins him,_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl._

Hermione just wished that it was all a hallucination. A bad dream. A potion that forced him to do it. Anything. She just wished that she could use her time-turner but she swore to herself that she wouldn't use it for her own pleasure. She would just have to deal with the broken heart that was starting to make an appearance.

_Don't wish, don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart,_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,_

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so,_

…

_I'm not…_

_That girl…_

**A/N: I just noticed that no one did a song-fic for this and decided to do it myself. I realize that it is very short but the purpose wasn't supposed to be long. Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you thought. And if you have any requests for stories, drabbles, song-fics, anything, let me know. However, the only Harry Potter pairings I do are: Rose – Scorpius, Ron – Hermione, Harry – Ginny, Nymphadora – Remus, and Neville – Luna.**


End file.
